1. Field of the Invention 
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly, to a pool toy that moves and sinks in water, and has animal or plant-like characteristics. 
2. Description of Related Art 
It is well known to provide various amusement devices for use in water. In particular, there are a number of devices or toys for use by children playing in bathtubs and pools. These known devices or toys provide endless hours of enjoyment and entertainment for children. 
However, the known bath or pool devices or toys are limited to specifically shaped or acting fixed or variable buoyancy devices, or toys. Many of these devices rest or are secured at the bottom of a pool for retrieval by a diving child. Additionally, there are a number of other devices or toys that are formed in the shape of animals, fish or persons for use in air or in water. All of the known devices or toys are acceptable for their intended purposed, but are limited and not entirely satisfactory or versatile enough to be used in all types of games or play. 
Therefore, there exists the need for a pool sink toy that moves and provides more satisfactory play value. 